


Little Talks

by starshineandhappythoughts



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshineandhappythoughts/pseuds/starshineandhappythoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so this is in reply to goldandcold's post : "Okay, seriously my heart hurts after watching LoT 1x06.  Can someone please write the fic where Len calls Barry afterwards and is like “just checking in, Scarlet” and Barry is like “okay, what’s wrong?”, because he KNOWS him, and Len is quiet for like minutes and eventually chokes out “I think he hates me”. I just want him TO TALK TO SOMEONE, OKAY? (I also want to wrap him in blankets and feed him cookies, but that’s neither here nor there.)"</p><p>And then it grew from there? It's originally on tumblr, with like an extra 2K here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, um, important notes, thank you to [Ninjaucannutseemi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjaucannutseemi/works) for the assist and talking me through the insanity in that scene, and for coming up with a bloody title for this thing, and checking it over for me. Oh, and for letting me use your [Len's Jitters coffee order](http://mobwifebarryallen.tumblr.com/post/142275822362/you-can-get-any-hot-drink-at-a-coffee-shop-cold-so) because I read that on tumblr and it stuck and I love it so much.
> 
> And obviously, to [goldandcold for the initial post](http://goldandcold.tumblr.com/post/140047594801/okay-seriously-my-heart-hurts-after-watching-lot). I swear I'm going to have a collection of tumblr prompt fics on here before long. This pleases me because yay writing. Umm, I think I caught my Canadianisms, but I'm sorry if you find any extra U's in various words. Please let me know so I can fix them. ~~Oh gosh, please find Wally funny because that was the intention. I promise I'm not paranoid.~~

Barry was having a leisurely morning for once, a nice slow start to the day. Having nowhere to be and no one to save was an interesting situation that he was taking full advantage of. It wasn’t often that days off from the CCPD coincided with not being needed at STAR Labs, but this time Barry made sure to take the day for himself.

Even heroes need time off after all. 

Oliver would deny that loudly if Barry ever said it to him. 

Barry showered slowly, letting his body soak up the water so he didn’t try to wash dry skin. He’d made that mistake a few times and always regretted it. He stayed under the hot water longer than needed and smiled to himself.

He had a pot of coffee brewing, and Joe had left breakfast for him to eat as soon as he came down. It was going to be a nice calm morning of doing whatever he wanted to do. He could watch some television and eat his breakfast. Barry may even catch up on some paper work. Or he’d do some research at a slower speed so he’d remember it for longer than 30 minutes. The options were endless, especially when he factored in his speed.

He might even go meet Iris for coffee at Jitters, or maybe Cisco and Caitlin if they weren’t busy. It didn’t really matter who, the point was Barry had his day free and he planned to enjoy it. He had also planned to sleep in, but that rarely happened since the lightning.

Barry was in the middle of getting dressed for the day when someone knocked on the front door. Peeking his head out of the bathroom he glanced down the stairs at the front door in surprise. He hadn’t been expecting anyone, as far as he knew Joe and Iris hadn’t been expecting anyone either. But that didn’t mean anything, really. The three of them had lived in this neighborhood a very long time. It could be Mrs. Cooke from across the streets wanting to complain about the neighborhood hooligans to Joe again. 

“Give me a second!” Barry called out as he sped through changing and brushing his teeth. He brushed his still damp hair out of his face as he reached the front door.

He was smiling as he opened the door, “Hi, how can I help you – What?” He said in surprise as he stared at Leonard Snart on the other side. “You know how to use a front door?” He felt dumb for saying it, cringing when Len smirked and wishing it had been something cooler, something smoother.

Seeing Len out of costume often made him stammer and regret his words, as if he couldn’t be Flash’s level of witty, calm, and collected unless he was in costume. Len never seemed to have that problem, always seemed to be able to pull up the Captain Cold persona, even if they’d run into each other at Jitters.

(It had happened more then a few times. Enough in one week that Barry had gotten used to the unexpected coffee date… meeting. _Meeting. Unexpected coffee meeting._ And knew that Captain Cold’s preferred order was an _iced_ Flash.

He’d turned when he said it first, smirk in place fully for Barry’s benefit. The spike of danger went through Barry, until Len ordered another large _hot_ Flash and handed that cup to Barry.)

“Hilarious, Scarlet,” Len said. “Are you going to let me in?”

“Sure,” Barry agreed somewhat cautiously, stepping aside to do so.

It’s been a few months since they’d seen each other. A few months since those rapid fire text messages of:

_What did you do?_  
_I’m not doing this._  
_Damnit, I’m taking Mick and helping to stop Savage._  
_This is your fault._

And Lisa Snart, the morning after, shoving an apparently hastily written note in his face. 

“Think this is also meant for you,” she had said as she slid into the booth in front of him. “If anything happens to them, I’m going to hold you personally responsible until I can get to this Rip character.”

Barry hadn’t thought it was worth arguing that he didn’t even know who Rip Hunter was. While he questioned the wisdom, he did tell Lisa that Vandal Savage was bad news. She hadn’t been happy about it, but considering neither was Barry, he supposed the unhappiness was just what Lisa couldn’t hide. 

Barry was well aware of how far the Snart siblings would go to protect each other.

Barry dragged himself back to the present, physically shaking off the unexpected stress that had come with Leonard Snart disappearing on a time ship. It had taken over a month for Barry to stop expecting to see Snart at Jitters. Longer than that for every robbery to stop him from being hopeful that they were back safe in the present.

“Welcome back,” Barry said simply, not sure what else there was to say. He had plenty of questions, about what Len had been up to, where and when he’d been, and how, but he didn’t feel like getting into the technical aspect of it. Not yet.

They’d pieced together enough information to have some kind of idea what was going on. Ray Palmer and Sara Lance had left the Star City team with most of the information, and Kendra had sent Cisco an email, Professor Stein left them a voicemail. All with different but similar bits of information, and all of it giving Barry an unpleasant headache. 

Vandal Savage and _time travel._

Barry headed into the kitchen, glancing behind him as Len followed much slower, taking the time to look at the pictures of Barry growing up. The most awkward ones had thankfully been replaced, but the walls and the mantels were still full of pictures of Barry, Iris, and Joe over the years. There was also one from before his mother died, a picture of a seven-year-old Barry curled up in his mom’s lap, her leaning into his dad, all of them beaming at the camera.

“Heard you’ve been having some adventures,” Len said, picking up a picture of Barry with Joe and Henry. He carried it towards the kitchen, placing it on the dining room table before following Barry to the coffee maker. 

“Yes, you could say that. Same for you though,” Barry said over his shoulder. “Has anyone given you the lecture on the dangers of time travel?”

“Constantly,” Len drawled and Barry grinned. 

“Since it wasn’t me, I don’t trust it. I’m going to give you another one.” It was a promise, Barry knew, and hopefully a chance to see Len again after whatever reason he was here for.

“If you insist, Barry,” he said. There was something in his voice, something that Barry couldn’t really place. Barry was almost sure it was something to be concerned about. Something in his voice made Barry want to wrap him up with hot chocolate – _and mini marshmallows_ – and let him relax.

And that was an unusual reaction to Len’s voice – Barry cut his thoughts off, and focused on fixing Len and himself coffee. Len may order iced Flash off and on at Jitters, but he’d had enough hot coffee for Barry to know how he took it.

“Coffee?” Barry asked as he handed the mug over. It wasn’t the Christmas mugs, and as Barry closed the cupboard door he grinned at it.

Len took the mug carefully, watching as Barry led them back to the living room. Barry curled up on the couch, legs underneath him as Len picked the chair he had been in before. They covered a lot of small talk, crime in central while Len had been away, anything interesting either of them had seen recently.

Barry watched as in the middle of one story, Len got lost in his own thoughts again. It brought back the thought that something was off about Len, something that Barry couldn’t really figure out.

“So, what’s going on?” Barry finally asked and watched as Len tensed before forcefully relaxing.

“Nothing, why would something be going on?”

“Because you showed up in my living room instead of the labs, and you only do that when you don’t want to be tracked.”

It had only happened a couple of times, and Joe and Iris only knew about the time at Christmas when Iris had been there. The second time, Len had delivered a vital piece of information about the current meta they were tracking. He’d stilled as he had gotten ready to go, and said “Thank you, for Lisa,” all serious as he looked at Barry.

The third time he’d thanked Barry for saving Lisa, Barry’s reached out, grabbed his hand and squeezed lightly. “You don’t have to thank me for saving her, Len. We’d do it again, in a heartbeat.”

The fourth time… the fourth time he hadn’t wanted anything as far as Barry could recall. It had been strange and brief, Barry on his way out. But then Len had vanished with nothing but a few texts.

“Maybe I just wanted to see you, Scarlet,” Len said with a teasing smile that Barry returned.

“Maybe,” he agreed. “And maybe one day that will be the truth.” There was another quiet moment of them drinking their coffee, before Barry repeated his question. “What happened, Len?”

“It’s… it’s… Mick. I think… I think he hates me,” Len finally choked out and whatever Barry had been expecting it wasn’t that.

“That’s impossible,” Barry said, reaching over to rest his hand on Len’s knee. “Len, he’s your best friend. I couldn’t imagine what the two of you have been through together, and I have seen the police records,” Barry said, trying for teasing and it didn’t work well. Len was still tense, still suddenly clearly unhappy.

“He hasn’t spoken to me in about a week,” Len said. “Nothing more than necessary.”

“Give me a second,” Barry muttered as he walked towards the kitchen again. An unhappy Leonard Snart wasn’t something Barry expected to see, was not someone Barry was sure how to help, but there were a few tricks that worked with both Barry and Iris, so he’d try that first. He grabbed the coffee pot and the cookie jar before heading back to the living room and taking his spot on the couch again.

“What happened?” Barry asked again as he refilled their coffee cups and handed Len the open cookie jar. “It’s chocolate chip, one of Iris’s coworkers made them so they’re delicious.”

“This is your fault, you know,” Len said as he took a cookie. “You and your, _there’s good in you_ , and _you’re not being a very good villain this week_. I initially thought you’d set it up,” he said as he took a bite.

“If I had set it up, Len, it wouldn’t involve time travel.” Or a jerk who told people they were worthless. Yes, he and Rip Hunter were going to have _words_ if they ever met. If he got to Hunter before Lisa did. She had been livid when she passed on that bit of information.

Len’s familiar smirk flashed across his face for a moment, almost as if he knew what Barry had been thinking. It wouldn’t surprise Barry if Len had a good idea. Barry wore his thoughts and emotions on his sleeve, two years of being a superhero hadn’t changed that, and Len was good at reading the clues.

“I wanted to see if it was possible,” Len finally said. “If there was a chance you were right.”

“Of course there was,” Barry said. “I know a few heroes now, and criminal or not, Len, you’re one of them.”

“After Carter died, it was easier to jump into the whole team aspect of it, with an end goal and mission. To end up friends,” He said, sounding amused and disgusted at the same time. “And not just with Sara.”

“Team mentality,” Barry grinned. “People bond quickly in dangerous situations.”

“Apparently,” Len said. “Mick didn’t like the change in plans.”

“I can’t pretend I understand Mick Rory,” Barry said, “But do you think you’re pushing him into the choice I presented you, so that you don’t lose him? A choice he might not be ready to make?”

Len said nothing, and Barry wondered if he was right. It would make sense, why Len took Mick with him instead of Lisa. Lisa would adapt easier to the change in plans, to the changing end game. Mick Rory seemed more resistant to change.

“How long did it take you to even consider the idea?” Barry asked, “You deserved more, and so does he, but it might take him just as long, if not longer, to adapt to the idea, to even realize if it’s what he wants.”

“He wants to watch everything burn,” Len said, and there was a note of sadness in his voice and Barry couldn’t resist reaching out again, wrapping his hand around Len’s free one.

“Or he thinks that’s all he can have,” Barry said. Len said nothing, but he watched Barry thoughtfully as he ate another cookie.

“How’s he with your other teammates?” Barry asked after a moment of silence. 

“He likes Stein and Jax,” Len smirked, “of course he does. And Sara. He’s okay with them, even gets along with Ray.”

So it’s just you, Barry thought, but didn’t say, and he could imagine how painful that would be. If all the sudden Iris was obviously getting along with everyone but him, yes, Barry imagined that would hurt a lot.

“He wanted to stay in 2046 and run a crime gang. We had a difference of opinion on it.”

“And?” Barry asked, still holding Len’s hand in his, watching the man’s tired eyes. 

“And I knocked him out and dragged him back to the ship to cool off.”

“Why?” Barry asked and Len sneered, his fingers closing tighter around the cookie.

“He didn’t belong there, in a different city, in a different time without…”

“Without you?”

Len said nothing and Barry nodded. 

“Would it be different, if you wanted to stay and he didn’t? You made his choice for him, Len. He’s going to be pissed for a while.”

Barry had plenty of experience with that problem. He was just really grateful Iris had forgiven him and Joe.

“Even if he never wants what team legends can stand for, if he still wants to be nothing more than a criminal, you’ll find new ways to interact and connect. You live in each other's pockets right now, Len.”

“Barry? Thank you,” Len said after a moment, raising his eyes from their hands to Barry’s face.

“You’re welcome,” Barry said. “Even heroes need someone to talk to sometimes.”

X

 _See you when we get back._ The text the next afternoon was followed by a picture attachment of team legends, with Mick scowling in the back, Rip frowning at the camera, and everyone else smiling.

 _I’m glad he showed up,_ Barry typed back. _Give it time._

He sent the picture to his email, and was printing it out when Lisa walked into the cortex. “Is it a better idea to just tell him I’m going with them, or to punch Hunter in the face and take his chair?”

“Everyone should punch Hunter in the face,” Barry said and Lisa’s beautiful face lit up with her smile.

“Yes, I’ve heard you feel that way about it,” she said. Her smile shifted into a smirk and smoothed into fondness as she watched Barry pick up the picture.

Lisa followed Barry into the Labs lounge area, still talking about how she was going to sneak on board, as he grabbed a thumb tack and pinned the picture to a cork board that was already covered in pictures. There were a few pictures of team arrow, one of Vixen, Constantine, and a barrage of pictures of team flash. It hadn’t been on purpose, Barry acquiring pictures of their growing hero friends, but he didn’t regret the visible reality. Nor the fact that there were people he could talk to, if he didn’t think he could handle a meta.

“Lisa, why don’t you just do it?” He asked finally and Lisa smirked at him this time, wicked and delighted.

“Lenny’s got me looking after something here,” she sounded teasing while she said it, as if Barry was missing an obvious bit of information.

“I’m sure the Rogues can manage themselves for a while,” Barry said instead. And really, even if they couldn’t, it would give him a break from them. Lisa was as efficient as her brother and less fun to banter with. Though, Barry was sure that was just his preference for Len, and not actually based in fact.

“Yeah, they probably can,” Lisa said with an amused smile. She looked up at the clock briefly before turning back to Barry. “Cisco and I were going for dinner,” she said. “You should join us.”

“I’m not crashing your date, Lisa. Neither you or Cisco would thank me for that.”

“Appreciate that, bro,” Cisco said as he came into the lounge. He beamed up at Lisa, happy and smitten and Lisa grinned back. It had taken them a while, and Barry had heard a lot of dramatic conversations about Cisco’s relationship with Lisa, but Barry was pleased that they’d found their groove and both seemed happy.

X

Life went on. 

Lisa ran the Rogues, who tried a few interesting heists, but nothing really important was stolen. Yes, Barry was aware that his sense of importance was a little skewed where the Rogues were concerned and that his of handling the Rogues was a little warped these days. He really didn’t need Joe’s disapproving glare to remind him of that.

It was leftover from stopping enough of Cold’s heist without wanting to arrest him, and as long as the Rogues follow the rules, Barry was okay with it blending over to them while Len was out of town and time. Besides, Lisa kept them in order, and Barry wasn’t going to arrest Cisco’s girlfriend. There was probably a rule about that in the bro code.

He’d told Joe it just made sense to mass apply it to the Rogues, otherwise it would be obvious he was picking and choosing favorites with the Rogues. Joe hadn’t… been happy about that answer. He also wasn’t happy about Cisco and Lisa dating, muttering about Snarts’ corrupting the kids, but so far he hadn’t brought that up with Cisco.

The following weeks were busy, not just with the Rogues, but with CCPD work, Flash work, friends and family, and trying to find an even ground with Wally, Barry barely noticed the time passing. It was another afternoon, nearly six weeks later, and Barry was sitting at the table going over some CCPD work while listening to Iris and Joe bicker over dinner options in the kitchen.

He looked up from his papers as someone knocked on the front door. It was early still, Wally wasn’t due over for another hour and dinner would be some point after that. Besides, Wally knew better than to knock these days, knew he was welcome in the house without the formality.

Barry’s pretty sure Wally had a key to the house, though he had never seen it used. Joe was trying his best to not be overbearing on the father aspect, but also to make sure Wally knew that the house was now also his home even if he didn’t live there.

“I got it,” Barry called out to the questioning voices in the kitchen. He opened the door and smiled when he saw Len on the other side.

“Hi!” Barry said, trying to stomp on the sudden spike of enthusiasm. Why could he never be cool when Len showed up?

“Making a habit of using the door?” Barry asked to cover up his excitement. It had been weeks at this point, Barry suddenly realized. Weeks of glancing at his phone hoping for some message, some hint that Len and his team were still alive.

Barry stepped outside, closing the door behind him as he did so. Len would know that Joe and Iris were home, the two cars in the driveway proof enough of that. If he came now it had to be important. Len had come over alone, none of his new team or Rogues with him. His parka was exchanged for a black leather jacket, that if the heat kept up Len wouldn’t be able to wear for much longer. He had a sudden thought of Captain Cold wearing shorts in the summer and resisted snickering to himself. He was pleased to see that Len looked happier than the last time he had been around. 

“How long are you here for?” Barry asked as he sat down on the porch swing that Barry and Iris had begged for as kids. It was warm outside, summer was coming slowly, and Barry leaned into the side of the swing as Len sat beside him.

Len sat close enough that Barry glanced down at their touching legs before shifting. He turned his body, folding the leg up on the chair as he shifted to face Len. Len was still there, still so close to Barry but thankfully no longer touching. It was hard to think straight around Len and touching him made it harder.

“We convinced Rip we’re taking the week off,” Len said with a self-satisfied smirk as he shifted to face Barry as well.

“Do I even want to know how?” Barry asked.

“No,” Len said, the smirk in full force and wicked glee. “But it was brilliant.”

Barry figured that meant it had put at least one person’s life in danger (Rip’s most likely) but the sheer delight on Len’s face was contagious and Barry smiled back. He was still amazed at how expressive Captain Cold was once Barry had gotten to know him, however accidental that had been to start. Even though he could, even though it would make things easier on Barry and Flash, he wouldn’t want to go back to a time before he knew Len.

“I bet Lisa’s pleased,” Barry said, surprised she hadn’t texted him to tell him. Even before she and Cisco started dating she kept him updated on if and when she heard from her brother. It was a deal they had made when Barry had promised to return the favor. Their updates were rare, time travel made communication hard for Len, but Lisa and Barry stuck to their deal.

“She’s planning a celebration at Saints,” Len said. “We’re here for a week, so she wants to have an actual welcome back party.”

“She wants to leave everyone hung over in the morning,” Barry snickered. “Make them think twice about if they can party with the Rogues.” The last time they’d been in town, Barry had received various pictures of the legends drunk. He had saved them all and printed out his favorites.

“Not everyone, Jax isn’t 21 yet.” 

That had been interesting to learn, that one of the hard lines Len and Lisa held was about underage drinking and excessive drinking around minors. Then again, knowing their history, Barry hadn’t been surprised by it.

“He is going to expect one hell of a party when he finally turns 21. You do realize this, right?” Barry asked. Len grinned, quick and wicked and Barry didn’t want to know what they had planned for Jax’s 21st, but knew it would be epic.

“How’s Mick?” Barry finally asked after a moment of silence, and Len shrugged slightly.

“Mick’s fine,” He said, glancing at Barry. “Thank you, again,” he said.

Barry smiled back, “You're welcome, but you don’t need to keep thanking me for that, Len. We’re… friends,” he said. It was true, but saying it was still strange. “Sometimes friends give each other pep talks, and talk about their varied and ever so interesting life problems.”

“Alternate Earths,” Len said with a smirk.

“Yeah, still not over that one,” he agreed. “But, you and Mick? You’re okay?” He asked. Len had been devastated when he’d arrived, broken up about his broken friendship

Len nodded slowly, watching Barry in that way he had, of picking up on all the subtle signs that most people would miss. It was interesting to know that someone could read him as well as Iris or Joe could. It’s not that Barry really hid anything, even his secret identity was semi-public knowledge with a large group of secret keepers who could spill the truth at any moment. 

“I’m not here about Mick, Barry,” Len finally said and Barry sat back, smiling still.

“Okay, what’s up?”

“I’m back for the week,” he said carefully, watching Barry as he did so. “And I wanted to see you.”

And Barry’s brain derailed for a moment while he processed what Len had said. What Len had implied, and he felt his face warm even as he smiled.

“You don’t seem disappointed, Scarlet,” he said and Barry shook his head.

“No, I’m not. That works for me,” Barry agreed. He felt Len’s hand on his face even as he leaned in for the kiss. It was quick, soft, just testing the waters, and when Barry pulled away from Len he laughed “Yeah, that works,” before kissing Len again.

It was slow, initially, and Barry couldn’t stop smiling. Couldn’t squash the happiness of finally, _finally_ , as he shifted on the swing again, looking for a better angle and not wanting to break the kiss as he did so. He’d imagined this more than once, and still couldn’t believe it was actually happening.

Barry pulled away, regretful that he had to, head still in Len’s hand. “We have family dinner tonight,” Barry said, and leaned in for another kiss. He couldn’t stop smiling, didn’t want to. Couldn’t believe that Leonard Snart was kissing him. Daydreaming in Jitters' lineups had nothing on reality, on the hand stroking through his hair, pulling him closer into the kiss.

“Tomorrow then?” Len asked, and oh, he was smiling too, that was something.

“Definitely tomorrow,” Barry agreed.

There was another kiss, and Barry didn’t want them to stop. Didn’t want to give up this new reality for anything else. The passing traffic faded to the background, and Barry focused on the kisses, on Len, and the excitement coursing through him.

There was no warning, really, before Len kicked Barry’s leg out, sending the speedster falling into Len, his hands landing on Len’s thighs as he tried to balance himself. Len laughed into the next kiss, and Barry pinched at his side in retaliation.

“Nice try,” he muttered to Len, letting his fingers graze under the edge of his shirt. Len hummed in agreement, changing the angle of the kiss again as he shifted slightly closer to Barry, wrapping his free arm around Barry’s waist.

“Uuuh, what?” Wally’s voice broke through the fog around them and Barry’s head whipped around, his eyes wide as he removed his hands from under Len’s shirt. One of Len’s hands stilled on Barry’s waist, the other still threaded through his hair as he turned to look towards Wally’s voice.

“Wally,” Barry choked out, face red as he pulled away from Len. “You’re early.”

“Nope,” Wally said, glancing between Len and Barry suspiciously. “I’m actually late.”

“Shit,” Barry muttered. He glanced wearily at the living room windows, almost expecting to see Joe glaring disapprovingly from there. “Uuh, Wally, this is… Len,” Barry said, glancing frantically between the two. Wally and Len were watching each other carefully, waiting for the other to blink first. “Len, Wally, Joe’s son.”

“Yeah, how does Dad feel about you making out with Captain Cold?” Wally glanced towards Barry then. “Because he’s a cop, you’re CSI, so there is no way you don’t know who Snart is.”

Barry choked on his breath for a moment, “Got a reputation in Keystone as well, do you?” he said to Len.

“Not the same I do here,” Len said. “Wally _West_ , that didn’t show up in my research.”

“Yeah, you’ve missed a lot in the last few months,” Barry agreed.

“I should go,” Len said. “Let you have your family dinner.” He shifted his gaze to Barry with a small smile.

“Probably best, if I’m already late,” Barry winced, glancing into the living room window again.

“See you tomorrow,” Len said, his fingers stroking through Barry’s hair as he leaned over to kiss him again.

“Absolutely,” Barry said with a grin.

“Oh gross, seriously? I’m right here, Barry.” Wally rolled his eyes at Barry and Len, making his way up the stairs and into the front door. “Hey dad,” he called out. “Why is Barry allowed to make out with Captain Cold, but I’m not allowed to drag race?”


End file.
